


Childish.

by ToxicPineapple



Series: platonic oumeno drabbles [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: kokichi pouts. "i'd say kaito but he also does that icky thing where he bottles up his emotions and blocks people out until he really can't take it anymore so in a way he's also trying to be mature. just, under a cover of childishness.""i think you're the same way." himiko says quietly. "you just play the villain, not the hero."kokichi is silent for a moment.---Himiko and Kokichi can't sleep.





	Childish.

himiko considers stepping into her shoes but decides in the end that they'll just make more noise when she's walking out to the courtyard and she doesn't want that so she'll just leave them behind.

it's not like she's trying to disturb anybody after all, she just wants a breath of fresh air and the air in the room is heavy like a sauna even if she cracks open the window. if tenko were awake, she'd open the window all the way for her in one smooth movement, and all she'd have to do would be to hint that she wants it, but... no. she's not waking anybody up.

anticipating the chilly bite of the wind outside, himiko wraps herself in blankets as she shuffles to the door and juggles the ends while opening it. she briefly considers locking the door behind her but she won't be outside long just enough to clear out the cobwebs in her brain and then she'll be back to bed and there's nothing in there that she's trying to hide so she'll just leave it. she could cast a spell and lock it, or make it so that anyone who tries to enter can only speak in clown honks for a couple hours, but it's okay. no one else is awake anyway.

her socked feet make light padding noises through the dorms. himiko likens the sound to an animal, something lightweight with soft paws. she doesn't imagine herself as the animal necessarily but thinking it soothes her and she creeps to the door without a problem.

she opens the door to the courtyard with the same awkward maneuver as she did with the door to her room, using her shoulders and upper body to prop the door open while she shuffles her legs forwards and eventually lets the door shut quietly against her. the breath of fresh air she receives once outside the dorms is immediately enough to remind her of why she's doing this. himiko releases a sigh of relief.

now that she feels more clear she could just go back to her room but it feels like a waste to take her blankets if she's just gonna go back inside so she trots over to one of the benches overlooking the main building and plops herself down into it, tucking her legs under her and hugging her blankets to her body. she grabbed a soft, fuzzy blanket and her down comforter, and the combination is making her feel a bit like she's being cocooned in her mommy's blankets at home. not a bad feeling.

himiko lets her eyes flutter closed, only to open again a moment later because her heart flickers and she becomes aware of someone else's presence.

pause.

"dang, how'd you hear me?" kokichi complains, a petulant frown on his face. he's standing what, a yard or two away, arms crossed like she's being annoying, and himiko kinda wants to engage with it except that he's shivering in the cold and his eyes are tired. (a sleepness night for him too probably but maybe for separate reasons.) "i was suuuper quiet!"

"duh." himiko mutters. "i used my magic."

"oh, right." kokichi nods his head, purple hairs bouncing. "i forgot."

"stupid." himiko shuffles on the bench. "can't sleep?" she asks, because she feels inclined to, and watches kokichi's face smooth out like a piece of white paper, blank in the silver moonlight, before folding again into a devious smile.

"i mean, i _could _be sleeping," he responds. "but i'd rather be out causing mischief. tomorrow morning, all the labs in the school are gonna explode when i detonate my-"

"don't be weird." himiko sighs. "c'mere," she adds, opening her blankets so that the extend over to the spot next to her. kokichi blinks.

"wha?"

"you look cold." himiko remarks arbitrarily. "and i'm not in the mood to listen to lies." she knows it's a coping mechanism of sorts but that doesn't make it any less obnoxious. kokichi looks at her curiously, amethyst owl eyes gleaming in the strangely bright night, and then he cautiously walks over and sits down next to her on the bench. awkwardly shifting, she pulls her blankets over until they are entirely draped around his shoulders and shoves the ends into his knobby pale fingers to grasp.

kokichi seems to stiffen a little when himiko's body touches his, but he relaxes after a moment, likely because of the warmth. maybe also because himiko means nothing by it. "okay, i'm just sitting here so you'll let your guard down and i can kill you. mage's hearts go for a lot on the black market, y'know!"

"what kind of supreme leader deals in the black market?" himiko asks flatly, her cheek pressed against kokichi's shoulder. he spares her a glance.

"obviously, one who knows how to operate!" he exclaims, and himiko hums. "the black market is where the _people _are. government takeovers are whatever but mobilising the poor and the mistreated is the real way to get shit done! haven't you ever read 1984?"

"mmm no." himiko shakes her head. "reading is draining and depletes my mana. i also don't like to read in english if i can help it." she's fine at it, since she has to travel and perform a whole lot, it's just that reading makes her brain hurt sometimes like someone took a pair of pliers and is prying her head apart.

"you don't read?" kokichi's voice sounds flat, which would suggest sarcasm, but it's always hard with kokichi to tell when he's being sarcastic and when he's being genuine. he always weaves in truths amidst his lies, as if it's some sort of test of who can read him the best, like he's looking for someone. (maybe that's why he's even sitting here.) with him when his voice lilts it's usually because he's being dishonest. kokichi goes blank sometimes, maybe because he's trying to process what someone said, and that's probably the most honest he ever is.

"i read, just not much." himiko shrugs. "and not usually for fun. kinda a pain usually."

"huh." kokichi pauses, and himiko almost hears the buffering noises in his brain. she smiles slightly. it really is that side of the night if _kokichi_ is slow. "i guess i just thought you'd be good with language." he says eventually. "you might be a really good writer if you tried."

"how come?" himiko asks.

"you're creative, is all." kokichi hesitates, and then, "nishishi, just kidding! i think himiko is really super bland!" he barks out a laugh, and it cuts through the cold air in the courtyard like a knife, but himiko doesn't feel offended or anything, because she figures he was being genuine just now.

usually she'd get angry at him, but she doesn't have the energy right now. he's trying to act cold but he can't hide the fact that without all his words he's just warm and soft underneath the blankets. "thanks kokichi." she mumbles. "no one's ever told me that before." a bit annoyedly, she adds, "they usually just call me childish."

"you _are _childish." kokichi points out, and, that's fair, but himiko is about ready to go ask tenko to beat him up for her before he speaks again. "but i'm childish too, so i guess it's fine. we're still kids and all. everyone grows up too fast around here and it's super boring. wasting childhood."

"some people here never got a childhood." himiko says faintly, and she thinks of korekiyo, idolising an abusive sister in his mind long after her death, and shuichi, quietly believing everyone is going to leave him eventually, and kaede, keeping her guard and her happiness up at all times so that nobody knows to be worried about her. "i guess that's just a different kinda childish though," she allows.

"well," kokichi _nishishis _again, shifting around a bit so that he's facing himiko better. she can hear his heartbeat from where her ear is now resting against his sternum. himiko didn't notice his arm sliding around her back until his hand rests against her ribcage, but the gesture is soft so she doesn't mind. "if you think about it like that, then maybe everyone is childish except the people who don't pretend they're not."

"that means we're winning." himiko states.

"yup! just us, and angie, too, i think." kokichi pouts. "i'd say kaito but he also does that icky thing where he bottles up his emotions and blocks people out until he really can't take it anymore so in a way he's also trying to be mature. just, under a cover of childishness."

"i think you're the same way." himiko says quietly. "you just play the villain, not the hero."

kokichi is silent for a moment. "wow! himiko made a really bright observation. that's wrong, though. i'm very open about my emotions! i cry all the time- in fact, i could cry right now-"

"if i cried every day of my life around everybody in the world my tears wouldn't be a sign of vulnerability." himiko cuts him off. "they'd be my way of hiding from people. if everyone thinks i'm always sad they won't think too hard about it if i'm actually sad."

at that, kokichi doesn't say anything.

"you're annoying." himiko says. "but you're not some big bad guy. at least not all the time. sometimes you're nice. like that time tenko and i had a fight and you made me cry about it."

"i made you cry, that's not very nice," kokichi remarks snidely, but beneath the layer of hostility he just sounds unsure. "can you really call that a kind thing to do?"

"i bottle up my emotions too. because i think they're a pain to deal with. so yeah, it is. i needed to cry that time." himiko shuffles a bit and settles back down again. kokichi adjusts his hand on her side but doesn't remove it. "besides, after that i got a piggy back ride from gonta and i don't think anyone's lived until they've gotten a piggy back ride from gonta."

"yeah, gonta's the best of all of us," kokichi agrees (and he would know, wouldn't he, because he and gonta are together all the time) but it still sounds like he's caught off guard by the compliment.

"you don't have to say anything, dummy." himiko mumbles. "i mean, not about what i'm saying. i guess you kinda always have to say something." it's how he protects himself. "but you can be vulnerable sometimes too. i won't judge you. or think you're any less evil if that's what you're going for." she rolls her eyes.

"supreme leaders don't need to be vulnerable!" kokichi protests, and himiko wonders if he really knows what supreme leaders are because he makes statements like that a lot. "i could have you killed for that sort of blasphemy, y'know."

"i'm not a blasphemer, you're not god." himiko points out.

"says you." kokichi responds, and himiko decides that _that_ definitely counts as blasphemy. "but y'know, i probably won't kill you. sounds like too much effort." he hums, and himiko doesn't say anything, waiting for him to say something else. "and... i'll think about it. thanks." he adds, much, much more quietly.

"yeah." himiko murmurs, and closes her eyes. "sorry, i'm sleepy but going back to my room would be a pain so you're gonna be my pillow now."

"wow, me and not tenko? what will the shippers say!" kokichi exclaims.

"quiet," himiko groans. "you're the one who's _here, _stupid. you two are both so annoying." she sighs. "just don't move too much so i can sleep."

at that, kokichi rambles something about how he's gonna bring his minions out to assassinate her, but himiko notices that he's staying remarkably still, as though to accommodate her. she ends up smiling against his shoulder, and perhaps he feels it because he falters momentarily.

a hand brushes through her hair and his voice whispers, "g'night, himiko." she can't summon the energy to respond in a coherent manner but she mumbles something, and feels his chest vibrate when he laughs.

(himiko wakes up the next morning, expecting to be alone, but he's still there. he fell asleep watching her, probably, and so she stays still for a while longer until he wakes up, because he did the same for her.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two?? kinda weak for this friendship tbh.
> 
> I love Himiko hhhhh I wanna,,, wanna do more with my special magician girl.
> 
> dbsjdbdh I actually went to bed early tonight but then I woke up again five hours later that's so rude lmao my sleep schedule is jacked up
> 
> I have more writing to do tomorrow so stay tuned ÒwÓ


End file.
